The story of the quarter blood
by wmaxharwell
Summary: this story is about the son of Percy and Annabeth and his quest. thaliaxoc


The Story of the Quarter-Blood

"You know…This all started some 6 years ago" said a dying boy

"I didn't mean to get you involved….if I just never came to camp you guys could have been safe-"before the boy could finish

A girl with black hair interrupted "No it's not your fault

It's-"before the girl could finish a spear came through her back

"NO!"

"This is where you die William"

"they were right I died" said the boy "Wait Uncle William what about the rest of your story" said a little girl about 2 years younger than him "you don't need to hear the rest of the story you said uncle how did you die and I explained my death" said the boy "But now I am asking for your life story "said the girl "Really?!" Exclaimed the really unenthusiastic boy "YES!" all three kids exclaimed "Okay it all started on the first of September 2001" (This is a transfer to like a flashback so no more narration from William also we won't explain birth)

Chapter 1

"Percy can you go see why the baby's crying" said a girl around 21

"Sure Annabeth" Percy said

At that very moment a pin could drop and that would be all you would hear as Percy walked in to find his baby…gone

"Honey….the baby's gone!" exclaimed Percy

"HAHA funny percy you can't trick me!" Annabeth exclaimed

"Annabeth I am not being funny!" exclaimed the very annoyed Percy

As Annabeth walked in she fainted as she found out she wasn't being tricked

Williams's point of view

"Where am I?!"Exclaimed a very scared child

"What do you mean William?" said a boy with blond hair and a scar across his face "No!" the scared child exclaimed still in denial of their captor Who is tricking them "Why of course you are son" said the blond haired one "But I was just home with my mommy and daddy" William said "Must have been a dream buddy but why don't you go back to sleep were almost to the ship" said the driver (Or the so called blond person) but before the boy could protest more he fell asleep without wanting to when he awoke he was rocking back and forward "A ship…daddy said these things carry people across grandpas territory" said the very sea smart little boy he saw a door, a bathroom, and a porthole "There must be a way out of here" said William "Knock are you awake son?" said the blond dude "Yes I am sir but why are we in my grandpas territory?" the blond dudes expression changed

"F**k he must still have his memory" thought the blond dude

"Grandpa…but your grandfather died a long time ago" the blond man still trying to trick him best weapon in said "well sorry to change the subject but do you know of the Greek gods?"

The blond dude asked "well sort of mommy and daddy talked about the gods a lot but they haven't been alive for a long time" this made the blond man happy "okay well have your parents said anything about half-bloods" William nodded "Okay well I am Luke-" he was interrupted "Luke? My parents said to stay away from you" this made Luke mad

"Let me guess they said something like he is bad he thinks the gods don't care about us or something of that nature?" he said it like he's heard something like that before "yes that's sounds like what they said" and with this being said Luke sobbed "They never believe me but I am not a bad person they never liked me!" Luke said then Luke took my pillow and cried into it "I am so sorry Luke I….I never should have… I didn't-" he was cut off by Luke "No its okay William they always teach this gunk to you young quarter-bloods but I am not evil I just… it's just… well as I said I don't like the gods….my father Hermes never cared for me he always hated me….sending me on that quest that gave me this scar" he pointed up to his face "That sounds horrible…now I get why my mommy hated you…you know once I think I dreamt of you and my mom…it was when you were in love…you know she really liked you"

"Well you go to sleep in the morning we will have sword practice… I mean unless you're still on…their side?" Luke asked

"After what they have done to you I would never join them Luke" the lied to little boy answered "Just call me dad" said Luke "okay dad"

Percy's point of view

"I can't believe I have lost our only baby" Said Percy being fairly peeved at himself "seaweed brain don't blame yourself blame me I mean I should have had more security by this point this kidnapper has probably already done terrible things to our baby and it is all my fault " They both cried and changed the channel to the news to see if anyone has a clue where William is "This morning new York mother Annabeth Chase Lost her baby William Harwell Jackson if you have any information on their missing baby plea-" before he could finish a call came in "we just got word that young William has been spotted by a giant cruise ship off the coast of new York" the voice changed " Now for the half-blood part the boat is possibly the Princess Andromeda so if any half-bloods are planning a rescue please come in a group of two and when you get back report to camp half-blood" at this moment William said "so why are we telling them our position again"

"Because we need your mom and dad to come here" Luke told him

"We need to go get our child" both Annabeth and Percy said in unison

Back at Williams point of view

"Intruder alert!" said a voice over loud speaker

"William I want you to trick them tell them more half-bloods and quarter-bloods are in the prison then trap them"

William nodded "I will make sure no one interrupts you just capture them" said Luke

"William also take this sword" said Luke

A couple of minutes later

"Mommy and Daddy!" said William in his best happy to see you voice

"William!" they said in unison

"Guys come on there is tons of quarter-bloods and half-bloods in the prison below deck we need to save them!" said William

"Wait… how do you know about that" said Percy

"It doesn't matter we need to save them!" William exclaimed

"Let's go!" said William

They headed towards the prison and as Percy and Annabeth went in they were trapped in a net and Luke came out from behind a pillar "You have done well William" Luke said

"Thank you dad" said William

"William how could you do this to us" said Annabeth

"Mom and dad I am sorry but after what you did to Luke I just can't love you guys anymore I mean…you have completely ruined his life did you know he will now always be hated because you are saying he is a bad guy… I mean even if he decides to be good again… he can't he will be killed anywhere he goes because of you two!" shouted the young quarter-blood "William don't believe this stuff he's telling you

He is just trying to turn you against us" said Annabeth

"Is that true Luke?" said William

But by the time he got it out he had been hit over the head with a blunt object…the last scene he saw were his parents escape with a girl with black hair and blue eyes the last thing he heard was Annabeth saying "thalia what are you doing….alive and… young? "

When he awoke his wound was being treated and he was being hugged by….Luke? _(Yes even that was a surprise to the author)_

"Luke…what happened and are you okay?" said William as he hugged Luke back and he let go "thanks gods you're okay" said Luke "when will he be able to leave?" he questioned the doctor

"In a year…..that blow to the head did a lot" said the doctor

"No….no you can't be serious " said Luke " I am sorry boss but that was an object definitely enchanted by Morpheus it was meant to leave the opponent dazed for a while…..I am sorry master…but there is nothing we can-" before the monster could finish Luke started chocking him

"I don't care I want him to be put to sleep for a year and 1 day before he awakes put him at the doorstep of camp half-blood" said Luke

"Wait Luke but then I would have to fight you…." Said William

"No you won't William because I will be joining you" sounding like he just came up with the idea Luke surprised William

"But you will be killed" reacted William

"No because I will be going in as a different Hermes person and simulate a caduceus appearing above my head" said Luke

"Okay if you think it will work. Put me under doctor" said William

William felt sharp pain and when he awoke he was in front of a strawberry field with Luke in a car

"William" said Luke

"I am awake" said William

"Call me Aindreas from now until no one can hear you" said Luke

"Good name manly" said William

"What?" said Luke?

"Aindreas means manly in Greek" Luke just looked at William like he killed a Minotaur "I did have a couple of dreams of ancient times…I heard the name before" said William

"shouldn't I have a fake name too or am I talk recognizable" asked William "no your to recognizable we will just say you heard that I was going to kill you or something and ran away" Luke said this and William nodded and William and Luke left the car and then they walked up to the strawberry field and as they got over the hill the scene changed into a whole bunch of cabins, a giant forest, an actually strawberry field, and the big house.

"I guess we have finally found this place" said William

As he finished a camper who looked quite familiar tried to slice Williams head off "whoa!"

Said William "stop attacking me" said William

Aindreas used his sword and swiped his sword at her horse's back leg

"Sorry whoever you are but you were attacking my friend" said Aindreas "thanks Aindreas" said William

"William who is this boy who…is a lot older then you?" said Annabeth

"This is Aindreas I found him he said he was a half-blood…and I was heading here anyway so… I took him here" said William

"Why should I trust you William?" said Annabeth

"I can't believe what I am hearing mom after all this time I have been gone and after hearing Luke was trying to kill me I left and risked my life and you don't believe me?" said William "no William Its just…you were with him so long…I mean you could have been brain washed it's just I don't want you to be a traitor like he was" said Annabeth "so you hate me, don't believe me and tried to cut my head off… best mom ever" said William "no William it's just…I can't explain it. Percy!" said Annabeth "Yea Annabeth" said Percy

"William….Annabeth sound the alarm Luke is invading!" exclaimed Percy

"Percy it is okay he's joining us" said Annabeth

"Annabeth he tried to kill us" said Percy

"So neither of you believe me… maybe I should have just let Luke killed me…if I knew this was the hospitality I was going to get from my mom and dad" said William he turned around "come on Aindreas we are leaving" said William he was about to leave but then "no William we believe you it's just" William cut Percy off "Oh I know brain washed blah horrible Luke well no he was the nicest person I knew then I heard he was going to kill me so I left and I came here and I f**king hear this…you know you guys are horrible parents…this is why I let Luke take me because of this I dreamt of this moment and that's why!" exclaimed William in a very annoyed voice. Aindreas, Annabeth, and Percy's expression changed all three picked up their hands and slapped William "don't swear!" all three said in unison "sorry it's just I am used to be talking care of him" said Aindreas "Aindreas I thank you for taking care of our friend here" said Annabeth "no problem Mrs.?" said Aindreas "Mrs. Jackson" said Annabeth after that a green holographic looking caduceus appeared above Luke… I mean Aindreas head "welcome….son of Hermes" said Annabeth "um mom I don't believe he will like it in Hermes cabin do you mind if he stays with me in the Poseidon cabin I mean I do owe him a debt" asked William "well two campers aren't really supposed to be in a cabin alone but….. I think we can make an exception for your friend here" said Annabeth "who was your friend who hit me over the head with that enchanted item?" asked William "oh sorry William… I am Thalia Grace…sorry I hit you over the head it's just you captured my friends and you were trying to capture Luke" said Thalia "Capture Luke…. No…no you don't understand he tricked me" said William "oh" said Thalia "I thought he turned good after he was…you know reborn?" said Thalia "Well he was then kronos

Started to rise out of Tartarus again and influenced Luke again and then me and Percy had a kid named William, and then William got kidnapped, then Luke tricked him then he kidnapped us, then Luke planned on killing him so he ran and, then he found Aindreas, and then they came here" Annabeth explained "have I been gone that long" said thalia "you know thalia I really like your hair" said William

"And I really like your eyes….there like Percy's that sea blue color…" Thalia trailed on both said complements back and forward after Aindreas and William got back to the Poseidon cabin "you and thalia are really hitting it off" said Aindreas "what are you talking about?" asked William

"You like her" explained Aindreas "maybe" said William "you know I think she really likes you" said Aindreas "Yea but she is 15 I am 14" said William "wait how old were you when you were kidnapped?" asked Aindreas "I was 5" said William "I guess there is some kind of curse on that ship" said percy who interrupted their conversation "percy why are you here" I said I felt like a complete idiot "Well it's definitely not because I am a son of Poseidon" said percy "you really thinking about dating thalia?" Percy asked at that moment someone took off a cap in the corner of the room "Thalia….it did you hear that all conversation?" "Yes and…. I do like you" said Thalia "Oh my gods Thalia likes me!" thought the young quarter-blood "dad do you approve?" William asked

"Son of course I do…but I don't know if Zeus will" said "Do you!" yelled thalia into the sky and as if Zeus could hear her we heard thunder and took that as a yes "dad where did you first take mom?" asked William

"This cool little restaurant in new York I will see if Argus will take you there" said Percy "thalia are you ready right now?" William asked "let me go grab a dress" exclaimed Thalia "thalia wear a dress now that's a strange sight" said my mom "I am back!" exclaimed Thalia "Argus is prepared" said percy "do we need a chaperone?" William asked

"I don't think so I mean it's not like you guys are going to get that serious overnight…..right?" asked percy "of course not percy…wait I just thought of something….my pledge to Artemis" said thalia

"Pledge to Artemis?" questioned William

"William it means she has to be a maiden her whole life…sorry buddy" said percy "HAHAH funny guys I am not that gullible I mean Artemis wouldn't be that cruel…would she?" asked William

"I am sorry William but it is and if I break the pledge I will no longer be immortal I will grew as old as I should be….you know if I do that we won't be able to date" said thalia

"No…no…. Aindreas tell me this isn't true" said William

"But William it could give me away" whispered Aindreas to William

"I DON'T CARE TELL ME THE TRUTH!" exclaimed William

"It's true William I am sorry even if you guys could kiss once you did thalia would revert to the age she should be….26 years old" said Aindreas "wait how could you-"thalia said "Luke!" all three people said in unison "WAIT!" exclaimed William "He's not evil anymore he has left the titan army to help us!" exclaimed William "why should we trust either of you…I mean you have been lying to us….your parents who you guilt tripped into letting you in and Luke has been helping kronos rebuild!" exclaimed Annabeth "thalia please you must believe me!" exclaimed William "I am sorry William but "Aindreas" will have to die" said thalia "I WON'T LET YOU!" exclaimed William at that moment water flooded the cabin and William and Luke were washed away "Sorry guys but you don't listen to reason!" exclaimed William he also was trying to drown the whole camp but percy willed the water to freeze over before everyone drown "Luke run I will keep them busy if they get you they will kill you leave before they get the chance" said William

"William stop helping the traitor!" exclaimed Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth they tried to attack Luke but if they did William would block their blades with his own body "I…won't….allow you to attack my friend!" exclaimed the very battle damaged William "William just let them I can handle it" said Luke "No leave right now!" exclaimed William with that William flooded Luke right out of camp half-blood and locked him out "Luke leave get back to the cruise ship I will….." William tried to finish but he fell Luke tried to get back in but he was trapped out and he was sad all the way to his ship…..well he thought they killed William but they didn't William awoke exclaimed "Luke LEAVE NOW!" over and over again

Everyone came and wished him good luck

"Luke leave right now get to safety"

"Where is Luke I need to protect him?"

The 1st sentence he would say to the Hermes campers the 2nd he would say to the rest of the campers "William I really… really love you" Thalia said

And with this she prayed to Artemis she wouldn't turn 26 and kissed William "Where is Luke I need to-"before he could finish thalia lips touched Williams and he broke out of his trance "Thalia what are you doing?" he asked "IT WORKED I DIDN'T TURN 26!" exclaimed Thalia "What do you mean Thalia?" William asked with this Thalia kissed him again "I see what you mean now Thalia" exclaimed William….still dazed from his kiss with Thalia "William when did-" before percy could finish he saw thalia standing over me "okay I will be back" said percy

"No percy its fine I seemed to break him out of his trance" said Thalia

"So I guess Aindreas was wrong" said Percy

"I wish I didn't have him tell me maybe then he would still be here…or maybe if you guys accepted him" said William "William don't start that again!" exclaimed Percy "but it is true if you would-"but he was interrupted before he finish the alarms blew the once that meant titan invasion "William stay right here" said percy "Excuse me camp half-blood we just want William give him to us and we will leave!" a familiar voice exclaimed "I know he would come back for his best friend" William said and with this Luke broke into the infirmary and told some monsters to carry William to the cruise ship

Percy's point of view

"I can't believe it he didn't even fight him" said Percy "William why did you leave me!" exclaimed Thalia "I should have stayed and guarded him" sobbed Percy "it is not your fault Percy If we would have just accepted Luke" Annabeth said "we could go get him…but I don't know if he even wants a rescue" thalia said "I bet if you went to get him he would try and trick you into joining him" guessed percy "but what if he does leave with me?" questioned Thalia

William's point of view

"I hope Thalia will come soon" said William "I am guessing they will send her to persuade you to leave…..that is always how their minds worked" Luke continued and tried to talk like Annabeth "yes we will have the girl go to toy with his emotions" Luke said "yea…. That sounds like something they would say" William said and "okay Luke you leave if she comes in I will sound the alarm and you be ready to catch her" said William "okay I will be right outside" Luke told William with this Luke left and William sat down and waited for a while she didn't come but then she did "thalia….what are you doing here?" William questioned her "I came to get you" said Thalia "but Thalia this place is filled with monsters" said William with his most concerned voice and with this Thalia kissed him and William corralled their kiss into the corner of the room so he could pull the alarm without Thalia seeing "what is that….William?" Thalia started to question William "1...2…3 break down the door!" exclaimed Luke then the door broke down but before Thalia could react Luke swiped at her leg and tripped her then had his monsters tie her up "good job William" said Luke "thank you Luke" said William "William….how could you?" questioned thalia "he just follows orders…don't you William" said Luke

"Purpose: destroy camp half-blood

List of people I can't kill: Thalia, Annabeth, Luke

Time to released: not until Luke gives me the order" said William in a semi-robotic voice

"What have you done to William?" Thalia questioned Luke

"I have just made him a perfect soldier kind of like what I could have made you" said Luke "so you're destroying his life to give yourself a perfect soldier….you know he really thought you were friends" Thalia told Luke "if you guys would have just believed me I was good….this wouldn't have had to happen" Luke said

"Luke please just release him….I will teach everyone in camp half-blood to like you….just give us William back" Thalia promised Luke

"Fine…. William wake up code phrase Aindreas" Luke said this and all the life sprung right back into William but he passed out.

Annabeth point of view

"We just sent Thalia to get William" Annabeth told Percy "when should she be getting back?" percy asked Annabeth "I am right behind you" said Thalia percy, and Annabeth just gasped "Thalia you do know you brought people with you?" percy asked Thalia

"Yea…..it was the only way I could get William back was to promise to Luke he would be accepted at camp half-blood" Thalia told Annabeth this "Luke we need to trust you first we need you to do something that no other half-blood that worked with kronos would do" Annabeth said "what about destroying that accursed ship of yours?" asked percy Luke looked over at William "what do you think William?" he questioned me

"Well it is your ship so it's your decision" William said "William can I have that sword I gave you" Luke said William nodded and took out a pen then threw it to Luke it turned into a dagger in the air "Awesome sword isn't it mom?" William asked Annabeth

"Annabeth you see how this sword has celestial bronze and steel?" Luke asked she nodded "okay well what else has this same killing power?" Luke asked no one in particular "kronos scythe" William answered and with another spin and flip of the dagger Luke was holding a giant scythe "correct…now if I give William this weapon and give it the same enchantment riptide has would that be a good trade…I mean that thing can shatter souls when in kronos possession think what it could do in the hands of a quarter-blood son of a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena" Luke tried really to persuade her William looked at his mom intensely and mouthed the word please before Annabeth could answer "yes that would work" William scrambled out before Annabeth could think on it but she also chimed in "okay I guess that could work…right percy?" Annabeth asked "maybe…but Luke if this-no wait no not just Luke either of you if this is a trick I will cut Luke's head off and I will disown and kill you William" said percy in a I am going to kill you tone "percy please calm down" said Annabeth "you know William I used to beat your dad all the time" Luke mentioned "I think I should train you William" Luke explained why he said this "can I maybe take a look at that scythe and can you show me how to turn it into a blade again?" William asked "okay so you do this….."Luke continued after training Thalia came up to William "I went to Olympus before I went to get you...my dad said he gave his consent did you ask him yet" Thalia whispered to William "no not yet I am hoping I can ask right now and here he comes so I am going to ask him" William whispered back "hey dad quick question if I were to ask for consent to marry Thalia would you give your consent?" William asked "uh ask Annabeth I can't think right now" said Percy

"Hey mom quick question if I were to ask for consent to marry Thalia would you give your consent?" William asked pretty much the same question "William of course I would if that's what would make you happy" Annabeth told William "okay so will you give me consent to marry Thalia?" William asked "yes I give my consent" Annabeth told him when she told him this William said thanks and turned around and went to Thalia and took a little box out of his back pocket and got down on one knee "Thalia Grace will you marry me?" William asked "Yes, I can't think of anything I want to do more than spend the rest of my life with you William" Thalia answered

"We shell get married tomorrow" William said in his most romantic tone "Luke I am getting married...I want you to be my best man I am having Percy be my groomsman and Thalia is having Annabeth as her maid of honor and Silena from the Aphrodite cabin as her bridesmaid...oh I am forgetting something aren't I...oh yea the witness's... well I guess Charles Beckendorf was around us during some of the time and... I guess Thalia well choose her witness...we also need a ring bearer don't we...I guess we could have Chiron hold the ring. Everyone at camp will be coming including some gods" William tried to explain the whole thing but Luke said a sarcastic joke "whoa there explain your whole life story why don't you" Luke said "sorry... well we might want to go ask Chiron if we can use the big house as the wedding place" William said after that they went to Chiron they gave him permission to redecorate the place to his liking

_After they finished_

"Okay everyone this looks like a good time to wrap it up" William said

_The next day_

We had a new camper (who was a pretty good on guitar and already made friends with Clarisse and Beckendorf and made a band I think his name was Jack Rucker or something like that) play wedding march he was pretty good. All in all it was a pretty good wedding until... some spy in camp brought "in some" monsters William tried to break out his scythe but instead of a scythe it turned into a katana with a gun in the hilt "whoa pretty cool" William said "well I don't really trust you with a gun but... we need to take these guys out" Annabeth said worriedly "don't worry I will take them all out" William said pretty cockily he jumped into the crowd he then sliced at a couple random monsters and shot his gun in the other direction _(he has celestial bronze bullets that are sometimes explosive)_ Then being the smart person he is he shot at the ground causing a giant explosion around him "HAHA TAKE THAT YOU UGLY IDIOTS!" he exclaimed he then shot a couple more explosive rounds into the crowd but before he could fire off any more an arrow shot right through his shoulder and he passed out

(Two days after)

William kept blacking out then waking up again when he finally woke completely up he was being fed something that looked like jellified apple juice once they were finished feeding him that "calm down your safe William" Annabeth explained "is everyone alright?" William questioned "well sort of" Annabeth said "who did they get?" William asked "well...kronos was furious when Luke gave you his scythe and he eh...took Luke and Thalia" Annabeth replied before William replied a girl with red hair came in "are you two" before she could finish the girl started glowing and smoke poured out of her mouth

"Two of might will go

To a place of lotus eaters

They will meet many prophets"

The girl said this and fell in which Annabeth caught her "what was that?" William questioned Annabeth "a prophecy that Apollo probably influenced...there usually longer" Annabeth answered "I wonder who they were talking about?" William asked "two of might" Annabeth repeated before she could go tell anyone there was a giant explosion happened "Annabeth the romans have come with a prophecy!" a camper exclaimed "what did it say?" Annabeth asked

"Four of might will go

To a place of lotus eaters

They will meet many prophets"

The camper said "same prophecy we just got" Annabeth

Said "You know I don't care we are getting Thalia and Luke back first" William explained "But William the prophecy" before Annabeth could finish explaining William interrupted "you know... I could care less about your dip s**t prophecy I am saving them...before anymore parts of my family is messed up!" William exclaimed in such a manner that even Annabeth flinched "very f***ing well William hope you find them but don't come crying to me when you find something you don't like!" and with this William left camp

Thalia point of view

When Thalia woke up she felt a splitting pain in her butt and felt completely violated

"William!?" exclaimed Thalia calling out for her husband?

"Wait did we finish the wedding? And why the hell is my a** hurting?" thought Thalia she also felt someone or something touch her shoulder and she flinched like a lot and screamed "Whoa Thalia it's me Luke" (ha think of that what you will)

William's point of view

(Also a year later)

"I have been searching for like a year and still I haven't seen a sign of Thalia!" exclaimed a crying William "it's okay William neither have we...sorry to say William but she... might be gone" said a scared boy "but Jason she can't be dead Nico hasn't sensed her enter the underworld" William explained "then where can she be!" exclaimed Jason "wait have we checked mount Othrys!" exclaimed William "William we can try but that place is heavily guarded" Jason said

(2 weeks later Jason and William invaded mount Othrys)

"Okay sir we will check on their cells!" exclaimed a demi-god servant of kronos. The two guards came up to a cell with two people in it "check are they in there?" asked one of the guards "yep" said one of them in conformation "let's take a closer look" said the slightly taller one they opened the cell and dragged the prisoners off their sides one of them screamed "why do I always get the one that screams bloody murder?" Said one of the taller ones "well the boss needed to take the new upcoming quarter-blood's pride away somehow" said the shorter one "well fuck he didn't have to rape his girlfriend" said the taller one "well the boy shouldn't-" both the guards got cut off as someone hit their heads and grabbed the people they were carrying. Both of them flipped over the victims one screamed "thalia it's okay were here to save you" said the one with blond hair "Luke...Luke wake up!" the other one with blond hair said and with this Luke opened his eyes they looked spooked "William... Jason... ha must be dreaming cause it's been like a year sense we have been captured" laughed the hysterical Luke "no Luke we are real" said the one Luke pointed out as William "Now what the f**k happened to Thalia" said William "well once kronos got us he tortured us a lot...then he...he (Luke cries)" Luke left his sentence un finished "wow he has literally broke them" said Jason "no...no...no...stop...stop no don't!" screamed a broken thalia "Thalia it's me William" said William thalia thrashed and thrashed until William kissed her and she stopped "William?" questioned Thalia

"Yes it's me Thalia...I finally found you...I am sorry it took so long but we had a...know what I will tell you later right now we need to leave" William tried to explain

(3 days later)

William had finally brought his two friends and Jason back to camp half-blood

"William...Jason...Luke...Thalia?"

To be continued somewhere in the story of silence

(I will make edits later)


End file.
